As luzes da cidade
by kami nee chan
Summary: Kai tem um sentimento estranho que o leva para as frias ruas de Tokyo para romper a ordem e valorizar o caos. KaixMiyavi
1. Chapter 1

As luzes da cidade

Por Kami-chan

"Your love is bright as ever

Even in the shadows

Baby kiss me

Before they turn the lights out

Your heart is glowing

And I'm crashing into you

Baby kiss me

Before they turn the lights out

Before they turn the lights out

Baby love me lights out"

Eu ainda não sabia exatamente o que tinha me trazido até aqui. A vontade de Aoi provavelmente, o dinheiro do mesmo com certeza. Mas isto não era tudo.

Eu já vinha há alguns meses nutrindo o desejo por uma boa oportunidade de dizer um grande e belo "não" para Yuu quando ele precisasse de algum favor meu. Pura vingança pelo guitarrista sempre torcer o nariz antes de gemer uma reclamação e negar um pedido meu.

Ainda assim quando a oportunidade de me cobrar do moreno surge: aqui estou eu sendo arrastado por ele para nada menos do que o centro movimentado de Tóquio.

Eu ainda não conseguia dizer ao certo o porquê, já que ele apenas queria companhia para comprar perfumes.

É. Aoi me disse não até mesmo quando quis companhia para subir as pirâmides Maya. Resmungou sobre sol, calor, areia, subidas e me deu às costas com uma pergunta retórica sobre por que alguém iria querer ir até aquele lugar. Ele estava certo bem no fim, tinha sol, calor, os grãos de areia infiltraram até mesmo minhas meias e as subidas faziam qualquer ateu pedir ajuda para deus, mas não vem ao caso.

É o que Aoi sempre faz, pega meus convites e aponta rapidamente todas as coisas negativas ou chatas que o mesmo envolve. Mas quando é ele que quer um par de ouvidos para fazer de pinico em "programas de índio"... tsc, maldito egocêntrico individualista de merda. Às vezes gostar mais dos seus amigos do que eles gostam de você acaba neste tipo de situação.

"Eu pago a passagem" foi o que ele disse como se fosse me comprar um castelo. Eu estava cansado demais para passear por aí enquanto ele comprava itens que que tinha na etiqueta um número em euros. Agradar o guitarrista não era tão divertido quanto me agradar com saque em meu apartamento por todo o final de semana de folga.

"Você pode escolher o perfume que quiser para você e uma alguma garrafa de bebida cara de brinde." Foi seu último gesto de desespero. Ainda perguntei por que ele não convidava Akira, afinal nada mais justo que o namorado - alguém que o ama suficientemente para aturá-lo - que o aguente.

Mas bastou citar o nome para um beiço aparecer logo abaixo de um par de "bolitas" úmidas de lágrimas. E... bom esta é a última coisa da qual me lembro antes de me ver jogado em um trem ao lado de Aoi e a última coisa que ouvi antes do aviso de que as portas do trem iriam se abrir; já tínhamos chegado.

Mas pelo menos o convite passou então a fazer sentido. Era o que Aoi fazia quando estava chateado, gastava muito dinheiro em coisas como perfumes, quando brigava com Akira. Mas às vezes esta atividade só conseguia cumprir sua missão se houvesse um par de ouvidos acompanhados de uma boca muda para ele reclamar sem ouvir que talvez, só talvez, não fosse apenas Reita que estivesse errado na briga em questão.

Ruki e Uruha nunca conseguiriam ouvi-lo e mentir que a culpa fosse sempre inteiramente de Akira, aí sobrava para mim. Não tinha como deixa-lo desamparado nestes momentos, era quase uma precaução profissional afinal, namoro entre membros era algo muito delicado de lidar.

Então eu estava ali, mas era engraçado como eu _não_ estava ali. Eu não me sentia preso ao meu corpo de alguma forma, uma sensação muito parecida com a desorientação esquisita que se sente apenas por estar surdo quando você desce de um avião ou dirige até lugares muito altos.

Dizendo sim para quem queria dizer não, fazendo o que não estava disposto a fazer. Este sou eu, comprado por um beiço cheio de birra disfarçada em mágoa; apesar de fazê-lo crer que foi por causa dos itens importados que irei fazer ele pagar bem caro.

Mais do que isto, sair do trem foi como ser atingido por uma maldição invisível. Parecido com um mal estar, como quando se levanta rápido demais e a visão fica escurecida e ainda com a audição meio esquisita. Não senti minhas pernas e nem pensei sobre coisas como "para qual direção andar".

Eu estava ali, mas não estava ali. Presente em algum lugar no segundo plano do controle sobre mim mesmo, capaz de registar tudo, mas sem controle sobre nada.

De alguma forma o vento gerado pelo vácuo do trem partindo em alta velocidade pareceu me rodear mais do que as demais pessoas na multidão. Como o único vestígio físico ao ser atingido por uma maldição. Algo nas moléculas do oxigênio gélido daquele lugar tentava, em vão, me mostrar que aquele momento estava acontecendo sem a permissão do destino; uma consequência por estar aonde não deveria estar.

Era diferente da minha falta de vontade em estar ali. Até sair do vagão eu apenas não queria estar naquele lugar, após colocar os pés no chão esta sensação mudou para a certeza de que não deveria estar ali.

Havia milhares de pessoas em volta de mim e de Aoi no metrô lotado. Andavam por todos os lados em uma desordem organizada. Claro que esta bobagem de destino e estar em determinado lugar em determinada hora era apenas coisa boba de uma cabeça supersticiosa, mas era simplesmente impossível me desligar de como tudo o que senti apenas por descer na estação mais parecia como uma nuvem negra de mal pressagio.

Cansaço, fuso, ser contrariado e frio. Todas coisas racionais que estavam agindo sobre mim e que podiam acometer o corpo físico sem nenhuma ação sobrenatural, eu provavelmente apenas estava prestes a revelar um resfriado, ou excesso de cansaço pós finalização dos trabalhos. Ainda assim, a certeza de um pressentimento ruim não me deixava.

Minhas pernas se mostraram pesadas ao subir os degraus para a superfície. Jamais imaginei que seria uma demonstração física de que meu "eu" interno simplesmente sabia que eu não deveria estar ali. Eu devia ser mais sensitivo com estas coisas, mas naquele momento tudo o que sentia era o frio invernal tocando meu rosto e tentando de alguma forma penetrar meu casaco pelas casas preenchidas dos botões.

Abracei-me mais e procurei pelo grande causador daquele momento. Aoi estava se abraçando da mesma forma para se proteger do frio vespertino, mas sorriu feliz ao vislumbrar as primeiras luzes da cidade. E não havia como não imitá-lo ao começar a ver a mistura de luzes e cores em movimento da iluminada Tóquio.

As lojas de artigos importados que ele queria visitar não eram vinte e quatro horas e já estariam fechadas naquele horário. Não tive como não concordar com Aoi quando o mesmo disse que seria melhor tomar um café quente em algum lugar aconchegante antes de nos dirigirmos para o hotel.

Fora o frio, todos as outras sensações que deveria sentir normalmente estavam estranhas. Era como se meus sentidos estivessem todos embaralhados.

Não me lembro do calor do café em minha boca, nem sobre o que Aoi tentou conversar tão animadamente enquanto apontava para vários pontos, ou quantas vezes esse sorriso bobo se mesclou em surtos depressivos que eram preenchidos com o nome do nosso baixista. As pernas pareciam não concordar com o destino que as fazia seguir, os braços pareciam pesados demais ou com força de menos. A audição já parecia ligeiramente reduzida e eu parecia mais zonzo.

Senti-me como uma criança perdida em uma cidade grande demais. E naquele momento eu ainda tentava me convencer de que estava por ficar esfriado, mas logo descobriria o valor de saber interpretar minha intuição que tentava inutilmente me alertar, através da energia daquelas luzes hipnotizantes, que eu estava mudando o curso natural das coisas.

Se quer havia prestado atenção no caminho percorrido a pé da cafeteria até o hotel, apenas sabia que as horas passavam muito mais rápidas em minha cabeça do que no relógio. Tão mais rápido que as pessoas ao nosso redor pareciam nos ultrapassar como feixes de luzes em movimento acelerado demais para o olho humano acompanhar.

Apenas fui voltar a ter um pouco de segurança sobre o domínio de minha própria consciência apenas horas mais tarde. Apesar de cansado me vi despertando em um horário inapropriado, um som de sirene passou ao longe em alguma direção, apressada pela rua.

Reclamei ao ver que tinha acordado cedo demais, não sentia como se conseguisse voltar a dormir. Talvez a hora já estivesse avançada o bastante para esperar por Aoi acordado, não conseguiria voltar a dormir de qualquer forma agora que as peças dentro de mim pareciam ter voltado a se alinhar.

Mas suspirei ao destravar o a tela do telefone e constatar que a noite ainda não tinha se quer atingido às três da madrugada. Tarde demais para estar acordado, cedo demais para querer ficar desperto. Incomodado sem saber com o que e inquieto demais por motivo algum.

O que me incomodava naquela noite ia muito além da insônia e do corpo dolorido. Era como se o dispositivo que me mantinha com os pés no solo e ciente de minha localização estivesse quebrado sem que eu soubesse onde ele ficava localizado para poder concertá-lo. Não podia ser apenas chateação por ter que fazer companhia a Aoi, a mesma tinha passado assim que emergimos do metro e as luzes intensas tomaram conta de minha visão.

Talvez uma generosa dose de nicotina me acalmasse, mas era proibido fumar no quarto mesmo com a janela aberta. Era tarde demais para sair por aí apenas para fumar um cigarro. Era cedo demais para ficar rolando de um lado para o outro na cama apenas esperando o tempo passar de uma forma distorcida e arrastada pela minha cabeça.

E mesmo desejando acima de tudo, ter o poder de apenas virar para o lado, fechar os olhos e dormir, vi-me de pé, vasculhando pela penumbra do quarto por meu casaco. E consequentemente a pequena caixa com os cilindros de nicotina e o isqueiro no bolso de sempre. O toque dos objetos desejados contra a ponta dos dedos foi o bastante para enviar o sinal seguinte ao cérebro, e no segundo seguinte já estava removendo o cartão chave de seu leitor acoplado à parede.

Pelo menos eu já era mentor de meus próprios atos novamente. O silêncio e ausência de pessoas pelos corredores conseguia de alguma forma aumentar meu incômodo. Minha vontade era de correr para fora daquele local, mas devia manter o silêncio, até mesmo o barulho das correias do elevador pareciam inapropriados. Pelo menos foi o que o vigia no hall de entrada pareceu achar ao ser surpreendido pelas portas se abrindo.

Perguntou-me algo, talvez se estava tudo bem ou se eu precisava de alguma coisa. Claro que ninguém em sã consciência desejaria sair naquele horário, o relógio no saguão marcava as exatas três horas e dez minutos de uma madrugada fria. Ninguém com a sanidade preservada trocaria o quarto aquecido pela rua congelante, ainda assim, relutantemente, o homem destrancou a porta fazendo uma careta ao sentir o vento frio lhe atingir a face.

Aquilo deveria ter me causado arrependimento por abandonar o quarto aquecido, mas a necessidade de nicotina era maior. O vento gelado contra a pele me deixou ainda mais desperto. Não com relação ao sono, mas desperto daquela versão confusa de mim mesmo que tinha chegado à Tóquio horas mais cedo; o frio parecia ser a única coisa que eu sentia bem afinal.

Era engraçado perceber que mesmo que já estivéssemos no alto da madrugada, aquela cidade nunca deixava de ser movimentada em ritmo acelerado. E inalar o frio matutino fez-me bem a ponto de conseguir fazer com que eu me identificasse apenas como mais uma pessoa entre os pequenos grupos de amigos curtindo a noite, casais tímidos caminhando lado a lado, duplas e trios de amigos anormalmente barulhentos aproveitando a rebeldia da juventude ao afrontar pequenas normas.

Apenas mais um. Só sem de fato estar sozinho, mudo entre os ruídos de várias vozes, sirenes e buzinas. Naquele momento eu estava em meu lar individual, naquele momento eu estava invisível; me pergunto desde quando passei a desejar ser nada mais notável do que um fantasma.

Um fantasma em um lugar tão cheio de criaturas iguais e ao mesmo tempo diferentes. O aperto em meu coração se dissipou totalmente apesar de eu ainda ter a inegável impressão de ter sido drogado ou algo do tipo; ainda não era capaz de sentir o peso de meu corpo sobre a sola dos meus pés, mas estranhamente, aquilo não importava mais. Ali eu podia ser um heroi sem poderes, um louco sem voz, um bandido sem crimes, um menino sem travessuras, o perfeito imperfeito, ou apenas um mero observador.

O ar gélido, as luzes intensas e o tumulto urbano poderiam ser ferramentas para confundir mentes, mas naquele dia, no lugar em que tocar o solo revirou meus sentidos a ponto de altear meu eixo de consciência, o contato com estas coisas me permitiu voltar a ser guia de mim mesmo. Entre tantas luzes e pessoas em movimento, nenhum individuo se destacava suficientemente para se sentir nem especial nem deslocado demais.

O movimento humano quase tornando o frio uma lembrança distante. Isto pelo menos até um carro passar pela minha frente em alta velocidade pela rua e fazendo uma rajada de vento frio me atingir em cheio enquanto esperava próximo ao meio fio para atravessar até a calçada do outro lado.

Apenas tentei me proteger mais dentro do casaco pesado enquanto atravessava a rua já procurando pelo maço de cigarros e o isqueiro no bolso. Eu só queria fumar um cigarro, bastaria atravessar a rua e admirar todos aqueles aventureiros noturnos enquanto reduzia dois ou três cilindros à cinzas e me misturava àquela paisagem urbana.

Entretanto, eu sentia de alguma forma que tinha que caminhar um pouco. Talvez me mexer um pouco consumisse aquela angústia estranha que não tinha me deixado dormir e ainda não tinha me abandonado por completo até ali.

Aquele aviso que vinha de lugar nenhum fazia vozes de todos os timbres ecoarem nos meus ouvidos até me deixar zonzo e voltar a ter certeza de que eu não devia estar ali, voltou a habitar minha cabeça. Algumas delas tentavam me avisar de que minha presença singular ali estava simplesmente a ordem natural do universo. Ainda assim, apenas andei sem dar bola para esta sensação.

Estava ali e ponto. Fosse minha presença singular ali certa ou errada, boa ou ruim ou se o simples fato de estar ali quebrasse a ordem natural do universo. Isto, este sentimento não me deixaria em momento algum por esta noite, era uma certeza àquela altura. Tampouco seria um motivo para recuar, não tinha para onde ir senão aquele esconderijo a céu aberto, camuflado em meio à multidão.

Simplesmente à esta altura nem era mais como se eu estivesse ligando para isto. De qualquer forma eu já estava ali e não iria fugir no meio da noite e deixar Aoi sozinho. Apenas tinha que encontrar um meio de me encaixar naquele contexto que não era para ser meu.

Afinal não havia pressentimento ruim que me fizesse ignorar o fato de que ele estava aqui comigo e não com Akira. Também não era possível ignorar o beiço e a cara de choro quando o nome do namorado era citado. Eu não tinha que estar no contexto de nada, apenas precisava estar apto a ser os ouvidos certos quando Yuu começasse a falar sem parar sobre o que realmente o tinha feito fugir para "compras na capital" do nada.

Mas isso seria mais tarde. O problema atual era eu, e eu nem sabia o que é que tinha de errado comigo.

"In the darkest night hour

I'll search through the crowd

Your face is all that I see

I'll give you everything

Baby love me lights out

Baby love me lights out

You can turn my lights out"

Ignorando todos os alertas, meus pés só queriam saber de caminhar. Eu não sabia para onde estava indo e nem o motivo de permitir-me ser guiado como uma marionete por um sentimento que fazia com que me descrevesse como um mero fantasma perdido entre estranhos. Havia em mim uma necessidade inexplicável de ficar parado em um lugar apenas; almas inquietas.

Havia muito tempo que tinha estado naquela região sozinho. Não era como estar em um lugar desconhecido, tampouco um ambiente totalmente familiar. Sabia mais ou menos o que poderia encontrar por perto, mas não era como se eu pudesse definir onde queria ir e montar uma trajetória mental para seguir.

Na verdade, poderia ser considerado uma atitude muito imprudente da minha parte, mas apenas olhei para os dois sentidos da mesma calçada e escolhi o que parecia se embrenhar em algum tipo de parque ou largo. Nada seguro escolher uma praça escura para fumar um cigarro de madrugada.

Minha cabeça sabia disso, meus pés não. Eu no entanto, estava mais concentrado em conseguir acender o cigarro em movimento no meio daquele vento frio que parecia soprar de mais do que uma direção.

O caminho era um leve aclive e a calçada tinha como proteção, uma grade de metal, através da qual era possível ver a rua de baixo e uma escada que dava acesso ao mesmo parque. Algumas pessoas estavam distraídas debruçadas contra a grade de metal dividindo sua atenção entre a vista que mostrava as luzes dançantes da cidade no horizonte distante, com a conversa alheia entre amigos.

Antes de alcançar a entrada protegida do local que eu tinha escolhido como destino, o brilho chamativo de um grande painel desviou minha atenção. Era uma placa enorme, daquelas que tem tantas luzes que só o brilho era o suficiente para capturar a visão periférica e levava os olhos a ficarem presos na curiosidade sobre o que a união daquelas luzes revelariam.

Mantinham os olhos presos mesmo que a união dos "leds" estivessem formando a imagem de um rosto tão conhecido. Um rosto que até me fez parar de andar por alguns instantes para admirar a propaganda muito bem feita. Tempo bastante para ver além do marketing, os traços do rosto bonito em destaque e ler a informações sobre o show próximo; o tempo de uma tragada mais demorada na verdade.

Já houve um tempo em que eu ia em seus shows, uma vez até fiz parte de um deles. Eram lembranças de um passado distante, mas não apagavam o fato de que fui um de seus fãs desde o início, e sempre carregaria uma admiração especial pelo artista que Miyavi era.

Eu não era o tipo de pessoa que acreditava em sorte, trabalhava duro o bastante para saber o quanto se deve abrir mão para ser reconhecido pelo sucesso. Mas havia algumas pessoas que eram simplesmente especiais, elas tinham algo a mais que as destacam até mesmo entre os destaques. Eu sabia reconhecer Ishihara como uma dessas pessoas, e o admirava por isto.

Admirava-o por sua história, sua garra, suas conquistas e por este algo a mais que eu costumava chamar de brilhantismo. E vinha bem a calhar com a imagem do seu rosto na placa luminosa à minha frente. Ele era uma dessas pessoas que na hora de descer do céu, veio agarrado a uma estrela. Admirava seu trabalho e sua carreira, de certo modo, o admirava a ponto de usá-lo como referência na base da criação das minhas próprias ambições. É, Miyavi era uma dessas pessoas que fazia você não apenas admirá-lo, mas usar como diretriz e exemplo de sucesso.

Houve um tempo em que fomos próximos o suficiente para chamar tal admiração de magnetismo. Diferente da maioria esmagadora de pessoas que o admiravam, eu conhecia Miyavi e nós já fizemos parte da rotina cotidiana um do outro. Então eu sabia por nossas personalidades que uma vez já houve um magnetismo inexplicável entre nós, hoje restava apenas a admiração.

Memórias que torciam meus lábios em um sorriso ou outro entre as tragadas do cigarro que se estendiam enquanto eu ainda estava parado diante do grande outdoor. Coisas para pensar e rir durante uma caminhada solitária em uma madrugada fria; as luzes não iriam me aquecer e nem diminuir minha inquietação.

Eu gostava de lembrar do tempo de Miyavi, mesmo que isto raramente acontecesse, foi uma boa época de qualquer forma. Era um ponto de referência de outro tempo, um tempo que parecia tão distante agora que até parecia outra era.

A Era Miyavi; nossa era. Que não sobreviveu nem meia década, mas a admiração sobreviveria através dos tempos. Admiração apenas.

Jamais diria que o que tivemos foi um relacionamento, um namoro ou algo do tipo. Nunca foi nada disso, para mim e para ele, nada além de magnetismo. Forte, intenso e instável, uma história com início, meio e fim. Existiu e evanesceu deixando para trás boas lembranças e uma parte interessante da história de uma vida.

Nunca desejamos pertencer um ao outro, sempre acabávamos sendo sugados para o centro do mesmo campo eletromagnético quando ficávamos próximos. Poderia chamar de atração, claro, mas nunca achei que esta palavra tivesse a força necessária para expressar o poder daquele magnetismo.

Pelo menos até a Era Miyavi acabar e ele não fazer mais parte do mesmo universo que nós. Normal como a passagem dos dias transforma o outono em primavera, ou como dezembro traz a neve. Cada um com sua vida como duas pequenas folhas que flutuam leves lado a lado na corrente do rio, mas em algum momento seguem cursos diferentes e se distanciam cada vez mais até terminarem em locais totalmente diferentes.

Não foi como um daqueles casos em que um disse adeus e o outro chorou. Não houve drama, pois não parecia que havia sentimento algum além da admiração; eu não mudaria de calçada se cruzássemos o mesmo caminho em algum momento.

Talvez olharia para o outro lado depois de cumprimentá-lo a fim de evitar aquele magnetismo. Não era ressentimento, ele apenas tinha uma família linda que não existia naquele tempo. Era outra daquelas conquistas que ele mereceu, motivo para mais admiração e até, certa inveja; um dia eu teria o suporte oferecido por uma linda família também.

Nosso mundo corrido de agendas malucas quase tornava impossível levar um relacionamento interessante adiante, na verdade, poucas vezes conseguia transformar alguma coisa em relacionamento. Por isso o fato de ele ter uma família bonita era invejável. Por mais que eu desejasse algo assim profundamente, carregava comigo uma certeza melancólica que nunca chegaria tão longe assim com ninguém.

Tenho meus defeitos, bem sei. Muitas vezes a agenda maluca da qual reclamava me servia na verdade de consolo e até mesmo uma desculpa perfeita para apontar motivos para colocar fim em algumas histórias. Desejava insanamente ter um relacionamento sério e duradouro, mas enjoava do compromisso muito antes dos meus parceiros enjoarem de mim, era fato.

Ainda assim, aqueles olhos famintos em tamanho gigante, em uma placa que parecia brilhar mais que todas as demais luzes daquela cidade imersa em brilhos de alta intensidade, gritavam sensualidade. Era algo natural de Miyavi, estava em seus olhos e em suas mãos, e estava muito bem executada naquela foto em especial.

Foi o que eu pesei deixando a placa para trás. É, defeitos. Dentre tantos talvez o pior seja o fato de gostar de alguns deles.

Definitivamente não achava nada constrangedor ou errado usar as lembranças que eu tinha para admirar a beleza de um painel de publicidade bem feito. O que estava na minha cabeça felizmente, só saia de dentro da minha cabeça naquelas risadas entre uma tragada e outra e troca de um cilindro gasto por um novo; o sabor da nicotina recém queimada e pensamentos sobre fumaça, suor e sexo.

Eu não mudo de calçada; apenas olho pro lado. Admito que sou uma boa pessoa apenas da boca para fora, o respeito deve ser notado nos atos... mas da boca para dentro o mundo era meu; meu e de quem mais eu quisesse fantasiar. Não era nada de mais, quem não gosta de fantasiar com os melhores, hm.

Atravessei de uma vez por todas a entrada do lugar que tinha como destino original. O parque parecia mais movimentado do que eu imaginei que seria, por todo os bancos via-se pequenos grupos, meninos e meninas dividindo algum álcool sob proteção da pouca iluminação do local. Em alguns pontos mais escuros e protegidos pelas copas das árvores, eu poderia afirmar que via casais em situações mais íntimas do que deveriam em um local público.

Todos tão jovens, tão cheios de rebeldias pacatas. Quase disputando entre os adereços mais ousados. Curioso, mas preferi abaixar a cabeça e prosseguir, aquelas pessoas certamente estavam dentro do público alvo que nossa banda desejava atingir. Eu só não queria ser reconhecido como baterista da Gazette, pretendia apenas prosseguir com a missão "Kai fantasma que seguia pés que não sentia".

No fim do caminho escolhido às cegas havia um parapeito semelhante aos da calçada. Ele parecia bastante isolado, sua visão dava para uma fonte que havia sido seca e transformada em uma floreira bem ornamentada. O local adequado para um cara solitário fumar seu cigarro em paz enquanto continuava bagunçando a ordem do universo em uma madrugada gelada.

Desdobrei a gola alta do casaco para que a mesma ficasse ainda mais alta e escondesse o restante do pescoço e boa parte do meu rosto, como era aberta na frente era perfeito para esquentar meu rosto sem me impedir de levar os cigarros à boca sempre que o mesmo fosse desejado. Debrucei-me sobre a grade observando que lá embaixo havia mais jovens e tentei me transportar mentalmente para dentro do corpo de algum deles.

Desejei fazer parte dos planos de noite animada de jovens aventureiros que se divertiam noite a dentro em um local quase escuro demais para ser seguro. Uma festa, pensei tragando o cigarro e sentindo a fumaça seca passar pela garganta, há muito tempo que festa passou a se resumir a cervejas com pessoal do trabalho; era mais cômodo.

Me pergunto para onde tinha ido parar o cara que era sempre ativo nas festas dos mais variados amigos. Ficou mais velho e cheio de compromissos com certeza, bem como os amigos em questão que também não davam mais festas. Verdade seja dita, por mais que eu estivesse tentando penetrar mentalmente em um daqueles jovens, não tinha mais paciência para aquele tipo de coisas.

Ainda assim uma agitação cheia de murmurinhos chamou minha atenção em algum ponto acima do meu ombro esquerdo. Permaneci olhando para os jovens mais ao longe, fingindo não ouvir nada ao meu redor, pois conhecia aqueles gritinhos agudos e afetados; eram fãs. Amava interagir com as fãs, mas não queria nada disso por esta noite.

Sabia que se elas viessem eu não teria como escapar, mas preferi me manter encolhido em meu casaco, torcendo para estar errado. Todos aqueles jovens eram guiados pela luz azulada de seus grandes smartphones, e em mim ainda havia uma esperança de que os gritos afetados poderiam ser por algum vídeo que o grupo de meninas compartilhavam.

Desisti desta hipótese quando o clarão de um flash iluminou tudo por ali. Aquilo me fez olhar imediatamente para elas prestes a descobrir que tipo de sorriso deveria encenar para aquele grupo em especial. Mas para minha surpresa não havia ninguém realmente perto de mim; na verdade aquelas meninas manhosas estavam todas de costas.

Seis, talvez dez meninas e entre elas alguém muito mais alto que sorria de forma alegre e pedia animadamente pelos nomes dos autógrafos que dava. Disfarçando enquanto observava nas proximidades se muita gente tinha sido atingida pelos surtos de suas fãs, pedindo encarecidamente que fotos não fossem tiradas.

Claro que no meio desta inspeção ele olhou para mim e estudou a linguagem corporal da única pessoa realmente perto para ouvir o rebuliço. Sorri por achar graça da situação como um todo e voltei a olhar para frente, mais concentrado em tragar meu cigarro do que em prestar atenção naquele ponto em especial.

Eu era apenas um cara esquisito, vestindo o casaco de um jeito estranho e fumando um cigarro na "solidão" de um parque escuro. Mais fácil Miyavi me vigiar por cuidado com o estranho do parque do que me reconhecer nestas circunstâncias. E mesmo sem dar muita atenção ao que acontecia ali, foi audível o coro de lamúrias quando o cantor provavelmente se despediu e as dispensou educadamente.

Elas foram embora ainda com pequenos surtos de histeria por ter encontrado seu ídolo pessoalmente naquela noite, ele certamente deveria seguir o caminho oposto ao delas. Era o que fazia mais sentido, independente de para onde estava querendo ir. Os gritinhos foram ficando cada vez mais distantes e sem que seus pés fizessem qualquer tipo de som ao tocar o chão o vulto que se debruçou ao meu lado na grade de metal conseguiu me assustar.

"We don't have forever

Baby daylight's wasting

You better kiss me

Before our time is run out"

– Eu me lembro de quando Aoi deu esta jaqueta para você. Posso? – disse com humor antes de deixar uma pergunta completa esquecida após apontar para o meu cigarro.

– Ele doou ela para mim, porque jurou que nunca mais a usaria. – completei após me recompor do susto com um cumprimento com a cabeça ao lhe passar o cilindro já quase pela metade.

– Você vomitou nela toda, é justificável. – foi o que ele respondeu me devolvendo o cigarro que tinha acabado de ser tragado.

– Aquela festa foi memorável. Não fui o único a passar realmente mal. – justifiquei e não perguntei, apenas lhe passei novamente o cigarro, sabendo que aquela seria uma conversa entre tragadas.

– Ah mas você foi o único que lavou o Aoi dos pés à cabeça. E isto foi um evento mais memorável que a festa. – riu sem esconder o deboche, e eu ri também porque não tinha como negar que aquela era uma memória muito engraçada.

– Aquela foi uma das primeiras festas que você também estava, não foi?

– Foi. Aniversário do Aiji, eu acho, o Aoi não queria ir sozinho e como eu ainda era muito novo na banda queria desesperadamente interagir o máximo com os membros.

– Nada como um porre para fazer amizades! – concluiu erguendo o cigarro que estava em seus dedos, fingindo que era o copo de alguma bebia em um brinde.

– Ainda somos amigos. Na época eu fiquei feliz por pelo ele não me querer fora da banda que eu tinha acabado de entrar.

– Eu tenho certeza que depois disto você já viu o Aoi bêbado o bastante para saber que ele não é parâmetro para julgar ninguém.

– E de quebra ainda descobri um meio de induzir ele a me dar coisas legais! – foi a minha vez de "brindar" como cigarro no ar.

– Eram bons aqueles tempos. – disse o mais alto após se recuperar de uma crise de risadas.

– Os tempos eram bons, mas pelo menos todos evoluímos para versões melhores de nós mesmos.

– Até o casaco do Aoi que evoluiu se tornando seu.

– Evoluiu e resistiu ao vômito, à lavagem e ao tempo. E ainda é um dos melhores casacos de frio que eu tenho. Mas Aoi foi embora e me deixou sozinho lá.

– Eu te dei carona! – acusou quase ofendido.

– Não. Você me ofereceu carona, mas me levou para sua casa.

– E você levou o casaco fedorento junto. Eu fui largar ele na área de serviço e quando voltei você tinha apagado.

– Nada como uma boa primeira impressão para pegar um cara de jeito. – só pude rir de tudo aquilo.

Nada daquilo era anormal para nós. Desde os tempos do tal do nós, podia passar uma semana, um ano ou dez anos sem conversar pessoalmente com ele e ainda assim, parecia que tínhamos nos visto ontem mesmo. Não eram conversas formais e nem assuntos que faziam sentido para as outras pessoas.

Eu aderia a culpa disto ao tal do magnetismo também. Achava que quando ficávamos perto demais os polos dos nossos sistemas se despolarizavam e as coisas simplesmente deixavam de fazer sentido. Era apenas agradável e dava aquela vontade de jogar conversa fora pelo tempo que nos fosse permitido.

Ríamos de coisas que deixariam outras pessoas constrangidas e usávamos o nosso próprio passado fora de órbita como fosse a discussão sobre uma comédia com romance, que tínhamos assistido e não vivenciado.

– Show em Tóquio amanhã. – disse lembrando do anúncio com seu rosto – Você tem uma bela placa ali atrás.

– Eu estava andando para vê-la, mas aquelas garotas entraram no caminho. Pelo menos você estava aqui. O que faz aqui?

– Aoi me subornou para acompanhá-lo em uma maratona de compras.

– Ah você ainda sabe extorquir o guitarrista. – afirmou voltando a rir e me fazendo rir junto com ele também. Quer dizer que nos encontramos por obra do destino?

– Ou pela quebra do mesmo. – tirei o cilindro de suas mãos a meio caminho de sua boca.

Aquela provavelmente era a última tragada e seria minha. Eu era um cara com algumas superstições. Ri vendo sua faceta de birra e dei a verdadeira última tragada. Apaguei a bituca no metal cilíndrico em que estávamos apoiados, mas antes de poder expelir a fumaça senti o aperto de seus dedos finos contra minha bochecha a forçar um bico.

Não foi um beijo e nem uma alguma coisa que meros conhecidos fazia naturalmente. Foi a divisão literal daquela última tragada, há poucos milímetros entre a sua boca e a minha. Sem olhos cerrados e nem faces avermelhadas por algo além de frio. A única desvantagem entre nossos corpos era a breve diferença entre as alturas e a certeza de que era por aquilo que estar ali estava me deixando atordoadamente fora do chão.

Aquilo era um acontecimento sem permissão do destino. Por que eu era uma boa pessoa, mas ainda assim um homem cheio de defeitos; o pior deles era, com certeza, gostar muito de alguns desses defeitos.

Um acontecimento que se desenrolava sem a permissão do destino não podia ser julgado, pois simplesmente seria como se nunca tivesse acontecido. Culpa do magnetismo, não tinha como ir contra depois de determinada distância. Chamar aquela culpa de crime seria mesma coisa que culpar um cego por não ser capaz de enxergar.

Ah ele estava ali de fato. Miyavi sorria para o pequeno grupo de meninas, fingindo ouvir o que elas diziam entre os gritos afetados de emoção por tê-lo encontrado. Não que fingisse por maldade, apenas era fato que todas elas diziam sempre a mesma coisa, eu entendia este tipo de coisa como ninguém.

Virei novamente de costas para o alvoroço, sorrindo sem motivo ao dar mais uma tragada profunda no cigarro, reduzindo-o quase à metade de seu tamanho. Eu não queria ser o próximo alvo, apesar de se uma coinsidência enorme encontrá-lo ali. Foi o que pensei me debruçando mais sobre a grade de proteção liberando a fumaça branca que se misturou com facilidade no ar denso e gelado. 

Nobody sees what we see

They're just hopelessly gazing

Baby take me, me

Before they turn the lights out

Before our time is run out

Baby love me lights out

In the darkest night hour

I'll search through the crowd

Your face is all that I see

I'll give you everything

Baby love me lights out

Baby love me lights out

You can turn my lights out

I love it like XO

You love me like XO

You kill me boy XO

You love me like XO

All that I see

Give me everything

Baby love me lights out

Baby love me lights out

You can turn my lights out

In the darkest night hour

I'll search through the crowd

Your face is all that I see

I'll give you everything

Baby love me lights out

Baby love me lights out

You can turn my lights out

Continua

NOTAS: Miyavi postou esta foto em um hotel, eu a vi e imediatamente ela se colou com a foto do Kai e ao fundo havia esta música...ou a percussão dela sei lá, e várias cenas em sequência. É algo raro, mas é, às vezes essas fanfics entram chicoteando na cabeça da gente, e fazer o que...

Eu queria que fosse uma one com esta música, o que foi um desafio, porque tudo o que eu sabia era que ela é da Beyoncé e que eventualmente tocava no meu ambiente de trabalho e entrava na minha cabeça apesar de eu nunca ter prestado realmente atenção nela. Então, créditos para os criadores do "shazan".

Depois de descobrir o nome da música e de baixar ela, eu finalmente fui prestar atenção na letra, porque né... não era porque a coisa tinha entrado completa na minha cabeça só por olhar uma foto que ia dar certo, mas adivinhem... deu.

Isso assusta um pouco e.e

Porque toda vez que ela fala em apagar as luzes, eu vejo isso como uma forma de dizer que é algo que acontece escondido, em segredo, "por baixo dos panos"... ao mesmo tempo em que parece que assim como se acende ou apaga a luz, isto se apaga e deixa de existir. Não que eu ache que ela esteja faland de traição ou algo assim... é mais sobre algo que deve ser preservado dquela forma... sei lá.


	2. Chapter 2

Oie o/

Eu sou a Kami .

Escrevi e postei fanfics aqui neste canal desde 2008, mas percebi que este canal não comporta mais minhas necessidades há algum tempo.

O site não permite originais e não categorias que eu gosto de escrever. Ainda. Nunca consegui entrar em contato com ninguém para solicitar inclusão de categoria, então tem muita coisa que não consigo postar aqui.

Todas as minhas histórias estão nos sites de fanfics indicados nos links ali embaixo. Se você está aqui por causa alguma história que não foi concluída aqui, procure pela mesma em alguns destes sites. Ela estará em andamento lá.

ONDE ME ENCONTRAR:

\- NYAH! fanfiction: .br/Kami_chan

\- ANIME SPIRIT: .br/kamichan

\- WATTPAD: user/kayutaka


	3. Chapter 3

Oi,

Eu sou a Kami.

Escrevi e postei fanfics aqui desde 2008, mas infelizmente este site não comporta mais minhas necessidades há algum tempo.

Este site não permite originais e alguns fandoms que eu gosto de escrever.

Nunca consegui entrar em contato com ninguém para solicitar a inclusão destes fandoms aqui, então tem muita coisa que não consigo postar.

Por isto eu vou parar de usar este site, mas isto não quer dizer que eu vou parar de escrever nas histórias que estão aqui. Todas as minhas histórias estão nos sites indicados abaixo.

Se você está aqui por causa de uma história que não foi concluída aqui, procure por ela em qualquer um destes sites. Ela será concluída lá.

Talvez ela ainda não tenha sido atualizada, mas nenhuma fanfic será abandonada sem um final digno.

Obrigada pela compreensão

ONDE ME ENCONTRAR:

\- NYAH fanfiction!: .br/u/12868/

\- SPIRIT: perfil/kamichan

\- WATTPAD: user/kayutaka

E se quiser conversar, reclamar ou me motivar um pouquinho, me encontre no Twitter: Kami_

.:.

Hi,

I'm Kami.

I wrote and posted fanfics here since 2008, but unfortunately this site does not support my needs for some time.

This site does not allow original stories and some fandoms that I like writing.

I've never been able to get in touch with anyone to request the inclusion of those fandoms, so there's a lot of stories I can't post here. For this, I stopped using this Web site, but that doesn't mean I'll stop writing stories that are here.

All my stories are the sites listed below.

If you are here because of a story that has not been completed here, look for it in any one of these sites. It will be completed there. Maybe it has not yet been updated, but no fanfic will be abandoned without a worthy final.

Thank you for understanding

where to FIND ME:

-NYAH fanfiction!: .br/u/12868/

-SPIRIT: perfil/kamichan

-WATTPAD: user/kayutaka

And if you wanna talk, whining or motivate me a little bit, find me on Twitter: Kami_


End file.
